


thrill

by vorador



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 01:37:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4460282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vorador/pseuds/vorador
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy chokes on a moan and shudders against him. "Harry…"</p><p>"Shh, darling," Harry whispers and kisses the spot he'd just bitten, brushes his lips against the shell of Eggsy's ear. "I need you to be very quiet now. Can you do that for me?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	thrill

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for the first square on my [kink bingo card](http://vorador.dreamwidth.org/2358.html) @ [seasonofkink](http://seasonofkink.dreamwidth.org) on Dreamwidth. 
> 
> This is the result of three days of unspeakable agony. Writing PWP is hard, especially since I haven't written anything even vaguely raunchy since the Cretaceous Period. Here's to hoping it'll get easier with practice.

Harry's breath is hot against Eggsy's skin. He buries his face in the crook of his neck and breathes him in, trails kisses up the curve of Eggsy's neck until he can feel the rapid stammer of his pulse against his lips. He bites down on it, vicious, hungry.

Eggsy chokes on a moan and shudders against him. "Harry…"

"Shh, darling," Harry whispers and kisses the spot he'd just bitten, brushes his lips against the shell of Eggsy's ear. "I need you to be very quiet now. Can you do that for me?"

Eggsy just breathes for a moment, short, stuttering exhales and inhales, and finally nods.

They're in the garden outside the mansion where their mark is hosting his party. Harry has Eggsy up against the wall; he's pressing up against him from behind and his hands are _everywhere_ – just light, teasing touches that Eggsy can barely feel through his suit but they make his skin tingle all the same.

Eggsy tangles his fingers in the vines and arches his back, gasps when he feels the solid bulge of Harry's cock against his arse.

Harry wraps his arms around Eggsy's waist and holds him there, pressed tight against his body. One of his hands snakes down to cup Eggsy's cock through his trousers, a brief, warm flash of pressure before Harry's fingers undo his flies.

Eggsy _keens_ , but it's a quiet, barely audible sound compared to the animal noise Harry makes when his fingers slip inside and touch nothing but _skin_.

For a moment, all they can do is breathe, rough and out of sync. Eggsy is acutely aware of every minute movement of Harry's body where it's pressed against his, from the shiver in his body to twitch in his fingers, to the click of his jaw and the short bursts of warm breath against the shell of his ear.

When Harry speaks again, his voice is a low rumble, thick and rough with arousal. "Eggsy," he says and swallows audibly, presses a kiss behind Eggsy's ear and holds there, breathes him in. "You naughty, _naughty_ boy."

" _Please_ ," Eggsy gasps, open-mouthed and desperate and Harry shushes him, drags the pads of his fingers down Eggsy's cock once and finally pulls him out.

Eggsy's throat goes suddenly dry. He sucks in a sharp breath and lets it out in short bursts, relaxes against Harry and lets him have his way with him.

"I've been thinking about this all evening," Harry whispers. "Ever since I saw you come down the stairs dressed to the nines." He bites at the shell of Eggsy's ear, nuzzles into the short hairs at the back of Eggsy's neck. He rubs his thumb on the head of Eggsy's cock, smearing the precome that gathered there, and Eggsy shivers in his arms, goes boneless with pleasure.

"I had planned to have you tonight," Harry continues, running his fingers down the length of Eggsy's cock, slow and teasing, no pressure, just a gentle touch that Eggsy arches into, wild and desperate. "Spread you out on our hotel bed and taste you, all of you—"

" _Harry_ ," Eggsy whines, fingers clutching at the vines like a lifeline, and Harry shushes him again, rubs slowly down the underside of Eggsy's cock, his other hand slipping just under the waistband of Eggsy's trousers, fingers pressing into the warm skin on his lower stomach.

Eggsy yanks one of his hands out of the tangle of vines and bites hard into his knuckles, barely muffling a whine into his skin.

"Eggsy, no," Harry says, gentle but chastising. His hand covers Eggsy's and pulls it away from his mouth. "Hands on the wall, please."

"Harry," Eggsy gasps wetly. "I can't, _please_ —"

"Yes, you can," Harry says firmly. He presses Eggsy's hand against the wall, tangles his fingers with his. "Bite your lips for me, darling. Your mouth looks so lovely when it's bitten red and swollen."

"Ahh, _fuck_ —" Eggsy gasps and lets his head fall back on Harry's shoulder. His eyes are wide and dark, unseeing. He sucks in great big gulps of air, chest heaving, and finally, slowly, closes his mouth, teeth biting into his lower lip.

"Just like that," Harry says, pressing his mouth to Eggsy's temple where he can feel the throb of his pulse under the skin.

The next sound out of Eggsy's mouth is muffled, stoppered behind his teeth. Harry's fingers drag slow and teasing against his cock and Eggsy shudders, moans, bites harder at his lower lip.

There isn't any pressure to Harry's touch; he doesn't close his hand around the hot flesh of Eggsy's cock, just caresses him, and the rush of pleasure at his touch is dizzying but it's not enough. Eggsy wants more, he _needs_ more; he pleads with Harry for more.

"I know, darling, I know," Harry whispers but doesn't give him anything beyond gentle touches. His thumb rubs slow, small circles at the skin under the head of his cock and Eggsy's hips stutter forward, chasing more friction, more pleasure.

"Harry, _please_ ," Eggsy implores, voice breaking.

"Believe me, darling," Harry tells him, "there's nothing I want more than to get on my knees for you and swallow you down, let you come deep down my throat," and Eggsy _moans_ at that, low and rough and desperate, his cock twitching in Harry's hand, "but you'll ruin my voice and that won't do right now."

"Harry, _fuck_ —" Eggsy gasps and claws at the wall, rips handfuls of leaves, "I'm gonna—"

"Come?"

"— _kill_ you if you don't stop— _ah_ —stop fucking about."

Harry doesn't stop fucking about, just smiles and presses a kiss to the side of Eggsy's throat right above the bite mark.

"You'll have to do it quietly," he says. "It wouldn't do to have people come see what the fuss is about and find us like this. It would be quite the scandal."

"Then _get me off_ ," Eggsy hisses and pushes his hips back, rubs his arse against the front of Harry's trousers where he can feel him, pressing hot and hard and insistent, "before I _make_ it a scandal."

Harry hums, thoughtful and seemingly unaffected, even as he thrusts and ruts against Eggsy's clothed arse. "Perhaps I should," he says and finally wraps his hand around Eggsy's cock and strokes him once, slow, from base to tip. "You _are_ quite the screamer."

Eggsy makes a noise like he's dying. " _Fuck_ , yeah—like that."

"But you do need to be quiet," Harry continues, hand tightening around Eggsy's cock and giving him another long, slow stroke. "You promised."

"Yeah, yeah," Eggsy agrees. "Anything, just—just keep going, fuck."

"I do love it when you're so agreeable," Harry quips and rubs the pad of his thumb against the slick head of Eggsy's cock, presses just so into the slit, and Eggsy forgets how to use words.

For a minute, or an hour, or a year, they're both quiet, both focused on Eggsy's pleasure. The only noises around them are the wind whispering through the leaves, their quiet, synchronised breathing, and the obscene, slick sounds of Harry's hand on Eggsy's cock.

From somewhere around the corner comes a shout, something loud and boisterous, followed by laughter and the unmistakable tumult of voices.

Eggsy freezes, every muscle in his body tensing in horrified anticipation. Even Harry stops moving, albeit for just a second before his hand resumes its slow measured strokes around Eggsy's cock.

"Harry," Eggsy whispers, eyes wide. "Harry, someone's coming."

"Yes, I heard," Harry says, calm an unconcerned, like he's doing nothing illicit. His hand doesn't stop moving, but it doesn't go any faster either. He keeps at his leisurely pace even as the voices draw nearer.

Eggsy wriggles against him. "Harry, they're going to _see_."

Harry crowds him further against the wall, pressing up behind him until his body covers Eggsy's completely. "If you're very quiet," he whispers, "they won't even know we're here." The hand around Eggsy's cock tightens and moves with purpose, faster, and Eggsy despairs for a moment because this is insane, this is _dangerous_ – but it's also thrilling and his cock surges thicker at that.

"Oh god," Eggsy whispers and then shuts his mouth with a snap of teeth, sucks his lower lip between his teeth and bites down to keep himself from making any noise.

They're almost invisible, hidden behind the bush and pressed flush against the thick vines crawling up the wall, but if anyone were to look their way, there's no doubt they would be seen.

And that— that sends a thrill of pleasure through him that coils deliciously in his belly and makes his bollocks tighten and his cock throb. There's barely any breathing space between them, but Eggsy manages to move, to thrust into Harry's hand and rub his arse against the solid bulge of Harry's cock. Harry mouths at Eggsy's neck, just hot, wet breath and lips with no hint of teeth and Eggsy bites down harder into his lip and swallows down the moan that threatens to spill out of him.

The voices are closer, close enough that Eggsy can hear what they're saying even if he's long past the point of understanding words. He ruts viciously into the hot clutch of Harry's hand, desperate to come and certain that he couldn't stop even if they were discovered. He's even more certain that Harry wouldn't _let_ him stop, would keep going until he wrings Eggsy dry, until he's boneless and sated in his arms.

He's on the cusp of orgasm, can feel it coiled tight in the pit of his stomach, at the base of his spine, ready to unfurl and sweep him under. Harry's body is a hot, hard line at his back, holding him up; his mouth is warm on his neck, his nose pressing behind Eggsy's ear, and Eggsy hears him, clear as day, when he growls into his skin.

" _Eggsy_ ," Harry rasps, and his voice is a _ruin_.

It's the first time he has said his name all evening and Eggsy unravels at the sound of it, coming hard in the warm space between Harry's fingers. Every nerve in his body sings with pleasure, and Harry carries him through it, holds him close until Eggsy stops shaking and his ears stop ringing.

It's quiet all around them when Eggsy comes to. The voices are distant now, a low whisper of noise that's barely louder than the rustling of leaves in the wind. Harry's breath is hot on his nape and his cock is still pressing insistently at the cleft of Eggsy's arse. He can feel the heat of it even through layers and layers of cloth and Eggsy parts his legs a bit and pushes back against it, an open invitation.

Harry buries his groan in the short hairs at the back of Eggsy's neck and ruts against him, brief snaps of his hips before he very clearly wills himself to stop.

"Later," he promises. His voice is rough and a little breathless and Eggsy wriggles against him just to hear the hitch in his breath.

He has every intention of holding Harry to it – maybe even actually _holding him down_ and fucking him into the mattress tonight, after they've wrapped up their mission and they're back at the hotel. It seems like a just punishment – or reward – for the truly spectacular handjob Harry had just given him.

But that's still hours away and they have a job to do.

Harry takes a step back, but just enough to turn Eggsy around so he can kiss him, slow and deep and careful, with none of the urgency that pulses hard and obvious in his trousers.

"Are you sure?" Eggsy asks with the first breath he draws after he pulls back from Harry's lips.

Harry makes a questioning noise and goes in for another kiss.

"I could—" Eggsy whispers into Harry's mouth, "—could suck you, yeah. Return the favour."

"Tempting," Harry says. "Very tempting." He gives Eggsy one final peck on the lips and pulls away to tuck him back into his trousers. "But it can wait."

Eggsy stares pointedly at the very obvious bulge in Harry's trousers. "You sure about that? It won't take long; I'm very good with my mouth." He gives Harry a wink and licks his lips, grins when he sees the way Harry's eyes darken and zero in on his mouth.

Harry takes in a deep breath and summons his last shreds of self-control, then slowly, almost reluctantly, drags his gaze away from the spit-shiny red of Eggsy's mouth up to his eyes.

"I'm sure," he says. He pulls out his handkerchief to wipe the come off his hand, but Eggsy catches him by the wrist and tugs.

"Let me," he says and opens his mouth to take in Harry's fingers, licks him clean and drags his teeth down his knuckles and bites lightly at the pads of his fingers.

Harry makes a wounded noise in the back of his throat and pulls his fingers out of Eggsy's mouth, presses them gently at his lower lip where the skin is raw and puffy, bitten red and slick with spit.

"Look at you," he says, almost dreamily. His eyes flick briefly up to Eggsy's, then back to the red pout of his mouth. "You gorgeous, insatiable thing."

"C'mon," Eggsy says, "give me something."

Harry smiles. "I already did."

Eggsy inches closer, goes up on his tiptoes until his mouth is level with Harry's. His hands tug at Harry's tie to bring him even closer. "Give me more, then."

Harry kisses him lightly, just a gentle touch of his lips, and pulls back with a smile when Eggsy pushes to deepen the kiss. "No, darling," he says. "You'll spoil your appetite."


End file.
